Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming systems with new types of bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators.
Traditionally, wagering games have been funded by coin or currency. Some developments included player tracking cards which allowed players to accumulate “reward points” or other non-economic points redeemable for prizes, gifts, or merchandise. One problem that arises is that as wagering games develop, a wide variety of features become offered to players as options or add-ons to the gaming experience. Another problem that exists is that such additional features require additional funding to compensate for the additional value, or expected value, returned to the player during play of the wagering game. This in turn causes yet another problem which is the undesirability of the extra expense to players, and players' inabilities to comprehend the value of the extra features vis-à-vis the extra charges incurred to play the wagering game. The conundrum facing many operators is how to offer the added features without overwhelming players with the added expense necessary to fund them. The present invention is directed to solving these and other problems.